EVA goes Getter
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: The summery is inside and it is awasome. Rated T for now and the pairings will be a surprise. The crossover is Evangelion and Getter Robo.
1. Chapter 1

EVA goes getter

ESKK: hey it's me with the fist ever Evangelion Getter Robo crossover. Yea I'm really a pioneer when it comes to stuff that hasn't been attempted before. Anyway I'll give the summery now…

Summary: What if after killing the eighth angel there was some seismic activity when Shinji went and saved her. It caused Mt. Asama volcano to release its vast untapped energy source. This energy source was known as Getter Rays and when it mixed with Unit 01 (sense unit 02 was protected by its suit) and created a whole new Evangelion powered by Getter rays. This new Evangelion is known as Gettergelion unit 01.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"Yelling,"

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the Getter Robo series if I did I'd make my own Getter Robo and my own Evangelion.

*insert cruel angel thesis (this is the only time it's going to be used.)

Chapter 1: Change Getter EVA

Asuka was not in a good position right now. The German red head was trying to find a way to get out of the lava as she was going to resign herself to her fate. Yes she killed the angel and has successfully but the cable was about ready to break.

"_I can't die now I won't die now,"_ the German girl screamed in her mind in defiance.

"I WON'T DIE!" she screamed as the cable snapped and her EVA was being crushed by the pressure.

(In the research center)

"ASUKA!" the violet haired woman Misato screamed as she didn't know how to save Asuka.

(With Asuka inside Mt. Asama)

Asuka was sinking fast and she could see a faint green glow within the lava and it seemed to be getting higher at a steady rate.

Then Asuka felt her EVA stop sinking she looked up to see Shinji in his purple horned Evangelion.

(With Shinji)

"Are you ok Asuka," the shy boy asked the German pilot with concern etched in his voice.

(With Asuka in her EVA)

"Shinji-baka," she simply said as she looked at the green glow.

(Outside the EVA)

The EVA's were being hoisted up back to the top of the volcano. They were only half way there until there was a powerful earthquake.

Both Shinji and Asuka saw the green glow was rising fast and was heading tours them. Shinji panicked and did something noble he threw Asuka out of the Volcano as everyone evacuated. Then the green glow hit Shinji and blew up the top of the volcano taking the empty base with it.

(With Asuka)

Asuka looked in horror as Shinji was blown to bits by an energy that she's never seen before. "SHINJI!" the German girl cried as she prayed that Shinji was all right. But alas no one can survive an explosion of that magnitude even in an Evangelion.

(With Misato and Ritsuko)

Misato just saw that Shinji was killed in a fiery explosion that blew up the volcano and leaving nothing but a green glow. Misato just thought it was a cruel nightmare and that she would wake up any minute now. "Shinji can't be dead," Misato said surprised that an earthquake caused this. It's like god is constantly punishing good people for the sins of others. "What is that energy anyway?" the captain asked as she stared at the energy that took Shinji.

But as for Ritsuko she knew what this energy that destroyed the volcano is. She only seen it once before is disappeared from the world. "Getter rays," the faux blond said catching the attention of Misato.

"Getter rays?" the captain asked not understanding what Ritsuko meant.

(With Asuka)

Asuka was crying after so long of trying to hide it she was crying at the fact that the energy killed Shinji. He sacrificed himself just so she could get out in one piece and this is the thanks he got.

"It's not fair why Gott why did it have to be him that Baka did absolutely nothing wrong to deserve death," she cried as she knew he was in a better place.

Then there was another earthquake as the volcano looked like it was going to blow up again. Asuka was going to find cover until she saw a figure the size of an Evangelion rise from the Getter rays.

(With the robot)

The machine rose from the pit that it resided in as it looked like unit 01 except that it just went through a metamorphosis of sorts. The head was the same as unit 1 except it was red as the eyes were glowing green and there where fins on the side of its head pointing up (AN: think Shin Getter 1's but smaller); its body was an exact replica of Shin Getter 1 body as it also had wings on its back giving it the ability of flight.

The robot looked through the crowed as if looking for someone. Then when it laid its eyes on Asuka it flew to her at high speed as the German girl though it was going to attack. The strange robot landed in front of Asuka as teams were coming to retrieve her. Then the robot kneeled down and part of its chest opened to reveal a cockpit and in the driver's seat was an unconscious Shinji but his veins were glowing green with Getter Rays. The robot allowed easy access to get Shinji out of there but teams wearing hazmat suits were coming in and taking Shinji to the hospital as they also prepared to take the robot.

Asuka was crying in joy after the fact that Shinji survived but when she was going to hug him the Hazmat team stopped her.

"Sorry but he is contaminated with Getter Rays we can't let you go near him until we figure out to what extent," a random hazmat guy said as the continued to take Shinji.

(Later with Shinji in a quarantine room)

Shinji woke up and found that he was staring at yet another unfamiliar ceiling. He was in an all white room as he saw that the only thing that wasn't white was the dresser the bed side table and the bed.

"I must be dead," Shinji said as lifted his right hand to his face. He noticed that his veins were glowing green through his skin.

"Good to see that you're finally awake," Ritsuko's voice said out of nowhere glad that Shinji was ok.

"Dr. Akagi where are you and what am I doing here and how long have I been out?" Shinji asked in a panic getting out of bed as he saw that the green in his veins was starting to fade.

"_Ok don't panic Shinji but we had to put you in quarantine because we need to make sure that you weren't contaminated and for nearly a week,"_ Ritsuko said through the microphone.

"You mean angel contamination?" the shy boy asked hoping it was that.

"_No_ _you see the green energy that came out of Mt. Asama is an energy known as Getter rays,"_ Ritsuko explained as she was trying to bring it down gently.

"Getter rays?" the shy boy repeated as he still didn't understand what was going on.

"_Yes it's a radioactive energy that was used to power a robot called "Getter Robo,"_ Ritsuko continued to explain.

"So does that mean my body is filled with these Getter Rays?" the pilot of unit 01 asked.

"Well according to the tests we ran on you not only is your body filled with Getter Rays but it seems it's not harming you in any way shape or form in fact it's actually been making your body stronger," Ritsuko said as if she wanted Shinji to look at himself.

Shinji dared a glance at the mirror only to see that he now had a six pack and muscles that are starting to show but not in a way of a steroid guy or a body builder. "Wow I look like I've been hitting the gym," Shinji said as he was amazed by the fact that he was getting stronger.

"Yea and someone has been coming everyday to visit you Shin-chan," the voice of Misato came through the speakers.

"Who?" the Getter ray filled boy asked praying it was his father.

Then Shinji heard the sound of a door opening and saw a female body in a hazmat suit.

"Hey Shinji," the girl said in a distorted voice that matches Asuka.

"Asuka is that you?" the shy boy asked surprised as he walked up to her.

"Yeah baka it's me," Asuka said in a tone that showed she was glad that he survived the explosion even if he now has to deal with the power of the Getter Rays.

"So the contamination is that bad?" the boy asked feeling guilty that everyone he's near will be in danger.

Then Asuka hugged the boy as she saw he was now taller than her. Even in her suit she could feel the heat coming off him. Perhaps it was from the Getter Ray that he was giving off this heat.

"_HELLO!"_ the faux blond yelled in surprise as she saw something on the scanners.

(In the monitor room)

Ritsuko looked at the scanners the kept a constant watch on Shinji and she saw that the level of Getter Rays he was giving off just went down.

"Asuka I want you to punch Shinji," she ordered as she wanted to test a theory.

(In the room)

"What?" both yelled as they were surprise.

"Why?" the Getter Ray boy asked.

"_Because when Asuka hugged you the level of Getter Rays you were giving off went down,"_ Ritsuko explained that is actually got the duo thinking.

"Ok and Shinji sorry," she said before she punched the boy straight in the face causing the Getter Rays to react. The Getter Rays were glowing through Shinji's veins as a tomahawk made of Getter Rays appeared in Shinji's hands.

Shinji looked in his hands and saw that the Getter Rays were trying to protect him. "Sorry," Shinji apologized as he tried to get rid of the tomahawks. But the minute he tried to throw them they disappeared and new ones take there place.

"_Just as I thought the Getter Rays react to whatever situation Shinji is in,"_ Ritsuko

"So what your saying is if Shinji is in danger outside of his EVA the Getter Rays will make a weapon for him or when he's feels loved he will give off a warm sensation that shows that he appreciates it," Asuka concluded surprise that Shinji had control of the Rays in his body.

(In the monitor room)

"Wait but what about when Shinji wants to be left alone?" the captain asked.

"Well my guess is that the Getter Rays will give off high readings as a protective barrier," Ritsuko guessed as she knew that Shinji wanted to be left alone most of the time which was why the Getter Rays were giving off high reading when he was asleep.

(Back in the room)

Luckily the Tomahawks disappeared and Asuka and Shinji were sitting on the bed with Asuka not wearing the helmet of the Hazmat suit.

"So Asuka what's been happening sense I've been asleep?" the shy boy asked hoping not to get hit.

"Well nothing much I've been learning how to cook sense Misato is a horrible cook," Asuka said as Shinji nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to try and master the Getter Rays in me so I don't accidently make those axes when I get punched," Shinji said as Asuka had to agree with him.

"Well once we get you home I'll make you something that will keep that buff body of yours in peak physical condition," Asuka said as Shinji was almost scared of what Asuka had cooked.

(Meanwhile with Gendo)

Gendo Ikari was not a happy man at the moment. Why you may ask well it's simple. Unit 01's angel parts were being rewritten by the Getter Rays and were becoming less of an Evangelion and are become a Getter Robo. The bridge crew was working constantly to try and remove the Getter Rays but they found that the S2 organ had turned green and was filled with Getter Rays. Now apparently The Evangelion was both EVA and Getter Robo as it looked like it was giving Gendo the death glare. Gendo looked through his orange tinted glasses and for a minute he saw black dots appear and look at him giving the commander a cold stare. Gendo rubbed his eyes and saw the black dots were gone and replaced with the Getters/Evangelions yellow eyes.

"_The scenario need revising as I do not know what the Getter Rays has done to unit 01,"_ Gendo though before walking away to his office.

(A few hours later at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Suhryu apartment)

Shinji was getting the hang of not releasing too much Getter Rays as he saw it went out of control if he's in certain situations.

The trio arrived at the apartment and Shinji found a freshly cooked meal that Misato didn't make.

The brown haired boy went and grabbed the nearest plate and started eating. His eyes went wide eyes after he got a good taste of the food.

"Well what do you think?" the German girl asked.

"Well it's good," Shinji said as he started wolfing down on all the rest of the food.

"_Wow what an appetite,"_ Asuka thought as she was amazed that Shinji was eating more than usual. _"Maybe it's the Getter Rays,"_ she thought as Shinji was already half way done

The Getter Rays were emanating off of Shinji though not in a dangerous way as it showed that he was happy to be home.

(Somewhere in the ruins of the artic)

There was bubbling in the water as it sensed the Getter Rays all the way from Tokyo-3. The bubbling gave way to a ship that looked alien to this planet.

On top of the ship was the shadow of a monster with multiple mouths and eyes filled with evil.

"**Getter Rays,"** the monster said as its ship started making a direct course to Tokyo 3.

(TBC)

ESKK: well what do you think? The first ever Evangelion Getter Robo crossover and it will be awesome anyway R&R. It may be a short chapter but the chapters will get longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

EVA goes Getter

Hey here's another chapter of my epic fanfic that only has one review… But I still have that one oh yes one… Now on to the fanfic that will have the mysteries enemy from the last episode and the spider looking angel and Gettergelion in action.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Monsters,"**

"Attack/weapon names,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Getter Robo.

*insert "Heat," from Shin Getter Robo

(Start)

Chapter 2: a new enemy

In NERV Shinji was in the medical wing getting another check up as it became the norm for him. Ever since he was in that Getter Ray explosion his body was getting stronger though it wasn't showing that he was on steroids but he was getting buffer a little.

Shinji right now had his shirt off as Ritsuko was making him go through a series of tests. Each test tested Shinji's strength, reflexes, sight, and practically everything important to a human body. Right now Shinji was passing it all with flying colors but it got Shinji wondering.

Why did he need to continue taking these tests if he was in peak physical condition? He could easily just get into his Evangelion and take down any angel that gets in his way. He might even be able to earn his father's praise he was physically fit for any condition but he knew he would be on standby until his Getter/evangelion was finished with its repairs.

But then he realized something he shouldn't be calling his Evangelion an Evangelion anymore with all the Getter Rays in it. Ritsuko seeing Shinji's worry decided to ask him what's wrong.

"So Shinji a penny for your though?" she asked writing down notes on how the getter rays were affecting him.

"Well I was thinking what's going to happen to my Evangelion and is it still considered an Evangelion with all the Getter Rays in it?" the shy boy asked not knowing what going to happen now.

"Well we are first going to start calling are newest mecha Gettergelion because of the Getter Rays inside it second after this test we are going to start testing Gettergelion in the field and finally if it's appropriate for battle you are going to be are first line of defense," she explained as Shinji was surprised the he'll be NERV's first line of defense against the angels.

After the test was over and Shinji got his shirt back on the alarms went off signaling an angel was coming but then the power went out. Shinji knew something was wrong as he started running to where his Gettergelion was. "Gettergelion it has a nice ring to it," Shinji said as he kept running.

(Later in the cages)

Shinji arrived in the EVA cage that housed Gettergelion as Shinji needed a way to get in because it did not possess an entry plug.

"Ok how do I get in?" the getter ray boy asked before the cockpit on the chest opened and the controls came to life. "Ok that answers my question," Shinji said as he jumped into the cockpit.

"Let's go Gettergelion!" the usually shy boy said as Gettergelion had black dots in its yellow eyes and it forced its way out of its cage and went to the nearest catapult.

(Meanwhile in the city)

In the city there was a spider like angel that had eyes all over its body black body. It got to a certain point in the city as its bottom eye seemed to be tearing up but when it hit the ground it started to melt it.

Asuka and a blue haired red eyed albino were going through the vents as they were avoiding getting crushed. "Ok wonder girl we need to get to base so we can get to our EVA's," Asuka said.

"But I should lead us to Terminal Dogama I know the base better than either you or pilot Ikari-kun," the blue haired girl said before they continued their trek to the base.

(Back at the catapult)

Shinji arrived at one of the catapults and knew he needed to get out of there by himself without being launched. Then Shinji remembered that Gettergelion possessed wings from when he first used it after the volcano erupted in Getter rays.

"GETTER WINGS!" the pilot of Gettergelion yelled as he went flying upward to the city. But even though he busted through the door he kept going up until he was high above Tokyo 3.

Shinji had an idea that would be epic as he willed his progressive knife to come out. But instead of it being a knife it was a staff of some sort. Shinji pulled it out to reveal a double bladed axe.

"GETTER TOMAHAWK!" the usually shy boy yelled as he threw the Getter tomahawk at the angel successfully cutting off two of its legs.

Shinji then flew down grabbing the tomahawk in mid flight and cut the angel in two without any of the acid fluids melting the blade of his tomahawk.

"That was easy," Shinji said as he looked at the now dead angel. Shinji then started to make Gettergelion fly around at high speed leaving behind a trail of Getter Rays. "This thing is awesome!" the usually shy boy cried out in excitement.

Then out of the blue an alien ship came and destroyed the remains of the angel. It looked completely alien to anything that they have ever seen.

"**Greeting humans we have come to destroy you and your Getter Rays,"** a massive alien said as he was coming out from the top of the ship. Then a laser appeared from the bottom of the ship and it was pointing at the city.

"Oh no," Shinji cried as he flew under the ship and intercepted the lazar. Shinji then threw another Tomahawk to the ground before the laser fired and the tomahawk acted as a lightning rod and Shinji's quick thinking worked.

"**Getter Robo?"** the alien said in surprise as it saw its dreaded enemy. **"No it's not Getter Robo it's a creature similar to it but not a full Getter Robo,"** the alien said as Shinji picked up the Tomahawk only to be joined by Asuka and Rei in there EVA's. **"Tell me pilot how you came across the Getter Rays that abandoned my empire eons ago,"** it said as it wanted the Getter Rays back.

"We're not going to tell you, you giant ugly freak," Asuka yelled not wanting the Getter Rays to fall into the wrong hands.

"**You have no right to talk to me unless spoken too,"** the alien said before it blasted her EVA to the ground.

"Asuka!" the shy boy cried as Asuka was knocked to the ground.

"Don't worry I'm ok," the German girl said as she was getting back up.

"Who are you!" the pilot of Gettergelion demanded instead of asked.

"**I am Emperor Moorunoko of the Angel Empire,"** the monster now known as Moorunoko said surprising everyone.

"Wait what about the angels we've been fighting all this time," Asuka yelled in annoyance.

"**Oh those were our lowest class solders,"** Moorunoko said once again surprising everyone with fear. They could barely handle the lowest class grunts and now they find out there are higher up solders in the bracket. **"Tell me boy what is the name of your machine?"** the emperor asked.

"Gettergelion," Shinji said before Moorunoko let out an evil chuckle.

"**I shall bid you all farewell for now but mark my words Gettergelion once I have gathered enough strength then we shall do battle,"** Moorunoko said before his ship started leaving to where ever he will set up base.

(Later after the debriefing)

Shinji was facing Gettergelion as he knew he needed to give this unstoppable robot more power but the question was how.

Then Misato sneaked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Shinji I don't know how we're going to defeat these angels if all the weapons we've been using only affects their grunts but we will find a way," Misato said trying to reassure him.

That when it hit him: "Gettergelion," may not have enough power but "Getter Robo," does. "Misato I need you to get Kensuke and Toji here as fast as possible," Shinji yelled surprising Misato.

"Shinji I can't because this is a restricted area and they are not allowed here," Misato said not understanding what Shinji meant.

"I need them here so I can bring back Getter Robo," Shinji said as it got the gears in Misato's head turning.

"Maybe I can help," the voice of Ritsuko said from the door. The duo turned to her as she had a smile on her face.

"Find but we're going to need a plan," Misato said as the three started coming up with ideas.

"Actually I already though of one," the faux blond said as the duo started listening.

(TBC)

ESKK: Cliffhanger! I hope I left you all in suspense as I bring about the next installment of EVA goes Getter anyway on to the omake.

(Omake)

This Omake is for a potential scene I got from watching Shin Getter Robo hope you enjoy.

(Start)

Right now Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were not in a good spot. Here they were outnumbered by SEELE's mass production Evangelions and they were just one Getter Robo.

They were able to take out all but three MP EVA's thanks to EVA getter 2 and EVA getter 3. The opponents were staring each other down before the MP EVA's ran at Getter Robo and two of them restrained them. The last one came from behind and bit down upon EVA Getter 1's neck.

Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke let out a scream of pain as they could feel the electrical shock.

(Meanwhile in terminal dogama in Lilith tomb)

Rei who was in the LCL with her eyes closed was trying to connect to the Getter Robo. She then made the connection before speaking. "Stoner Sunshine," she said.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok then I want all of you too R&R. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

EVA goes Getter

ESKK: Hey it's me with another chapter of EVA goes Getter and I bet my three readers are excited about it. Anyway on to the story which is awesome so read!

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

SEELE:

"**Monsters talking,"**

"_**Monsters thinking,"**_

"Attack/weapons name,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the Getter Robo series. Now enjoy.

*insert Heats from Shin Getter Robo

(Start)

The plan was simple if they couldn't get Toji and Kensuke to the Evangelion then they'll get the Evangelion to Toji and Kensuke. During school on the day before they were going to pull off this operation Shinji went to school and caught the attention of a lot of students. Not only was Shinji getting more self-esteem but he has been become more open Misato guessed it must have been because of the Getter Rays.

The girls were swooning that the fact that Shinji has been turned from a weak scrawny kid into an athlete. But that was besides to point Shinji walked up to Toji and Kensuke before speaking.

"Toji, Kensuke follow me," Shinji said before the duo followed.

When Shinji was sure they were alone he told the duo everything that was going on. When he finished Kensuke was the first to speak.

"Ok let me get this straight you got filled with the energy called Getter Rays while your Evangelion got turned into a Gettergelion and now with the real threat making an appearance you want us to get filled with Getter rays and bring back Getter Robo," Kensuke said cataloging everything in his mind.

"Yeah that's about it," Shinji said.

"Well then I guess I'm in," Toji said.

"Yeah me too we're all in this together," Kensuke said before Shinji told them the plan.

"Ok I need you two to be somewhere wide open so I can pick you up and bring you to Mt. Asama," Shinji said as Toji and Kensuke nodded. Shinji then left before Toji realized something.

"Wait did he say Mt. Asama?" the jock asked.

(Meanwhile with SEELE)

The monoliths of SEELE came to life as all the members already started an argument.

SEELE 2: the scenario is dead we can't do anything so long as both the Getter Rays and more powerful angels still run amuck.

SEELE 4: we must cut our losses and remove NERV.

SEELE 1: how can we launch an invasion of NERV without the help of the Evangelions series?

SEELE 5: well good news the MP EVA's were completed ahead of schedule and are all implanted with an S2 engine.

SEELE 1: good now to launch the invasion of NERV and stop the resurrection of Getter Robo at the root.

SEELE 6: soon Instrumentality will happen…

SEELE 7: uniting mankind…

SEELE 8: into one god….

SEELE 9: and bringing us to the Garden of Eden.

(Meanwhile at NERV)

Shinji was in Gettergelion going through a systems check before he was going to be put in a fake Tokyo-3 to prepare for battle against the Angel Empire. Luckily the entire bridge crew and Asuka were in on this little operation of reviving Getter Robo.

They started Getter Robo system and Shinji activated the thruster but kept it on low as to not draw attention.

(Meanwhile at the test bridge)

Ritsuko saw the Makoto, Shigeru, and Maya were ready to begin operation: Getter Genesis. They started the test as normal but Gendo was watching the test from his seat above. Then Maya started putting in the code she made for a malfunction with the restraints and all the other systems that was the fastest route to the surface.

"Sir System malfunction," Maya called.

"Restraints and door controls along with hatch controls have gone haywire," Makoto called from his seat next to Maya.

(Meanwhile with Gettergelion)

Shinji saw the restraints release and saw the door leading to the cages open. _"Now's my chance,"_ Shinji thought before he made Gettergelion move with the controls.

Gettergelion then went and ran through the door and continued to the catapult. When Gettergelion with Shinji in it arrived he activated the Getter Wings and launched through the catapult hatch to the surface. Shinji arrived at the surface before he turned off the wings and started looking for Toji and Kensuke. He found them at the top of the school. Shinji opened the cockpit in from of Toji and Kensuke who looked at Gettergelion in surprise.

"You guys getting in or what?" the Getter Ray filled boy asked.

The two boys then got into the cockpit and grabbed on to anything that didn't look important and was bolted to the floor, in other words Shinji's seat.

"Ok let's go," Shinji said before he reactivated the Getter wings and launched back into the sky going to the only place that can recreate Getter Robo which was the energy that made Evangelion Gettergelion: Mt. Asama.

Shinji looked to the side and saw Jets with white body like things attached to the bottom of it heading for NERV.

The robot with three boys in it arrived at the spot and was flying above the crater that was filled with Green lava or is that green energy?

"Ready guys?" the Getter boy asked.

"Ready for what?" the jock asked as Kensuke didn't like where this was going.

"This," Shinji said before he pushed the controls and made Gettergelion dive into the Getter rays as Kensuke and Toji were screaming bloody murder.

(Meanwhile at NERV)

The "problem," with the system was solved and everything was back in working order. Gendo had a gut feeling that it was sabotage but he had no way to prove it. He was glad that Gettergelion was gone because but he wasn't glad at the fact that it took Shinji with it.

Then the alarms went off and Gendo knew that he wasn't expecting an angel attack. "Put it on screen," Gendo said when he arrived at the bridge.

On the screen showed what Gendo wasn't expecting till later. The Mass production Evangelions were completed and were on a direct course to NERV. "We are now on high alert it seems SEELE doesn't see a need for us anymore and decided that there is no need for us and now want to wipe us out I shall explain if we survive this ordeal but for now prep the EVA's for launch," Gendo ordered as everyone did just that.

Asuka and Rei were getting to their Evangelions and with Shinji "kidnapped," by his Gettergelion they were NERV's only line of defense. The people behind the scheme to revive Getter Robo could only pray for said robot to get here. But they had to try and survive the UN forces that are barging in and trying to kill them.

When the EVA's were successfully launched the power went out because of the UN.

(In the battle field)

Asuka and Rei were trying to work as a team to not only defeats the MP EVA's but also the UN VTOLS and any other opponents. Asuka jumped on one of the MP EVA's and ripped its mouth in two before she was knocked down by another MP EVA. She launched her EVE's missile things from her pylon causing the MP EVA to fly off. Asuka was kicking but before she grabbed an MP EVA's weapon and started fighting it toe to toe. Asuka knew she was running out of power but she had to stall long enough for Getter Robo to appear. Rei was having more trouble sense she was trying to survive multiple enemies.

Asuka then extended her AT field to block one of their spears only for it to turn into a lance of sorts that was piercing her AT field. Time seemed to slow down as she saw the Lance come closer to her face then out of nowhere a Tomahawk with four axe blade came and knocked the Lance off course before it returned to the sky. Asuka and Rei looked up and saw Gettergelion looking like it did before.

"Did they fail?" Asuka asked keeping her communications off.

"OPEN GET!" the voice of Shinji called before Gettergelion turned into three gets that were exact replicas of the Shin Gets.

*Insert STORM from Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo

"They did it!" Asuka yelled in glee as she saw the Getter Robo was back.

(Meanwhile in Eva Eagle, the Shin Eagle lookalike)

"Alright guys let's try and take this slow so Toji how about you start us off," Shinji said as Toji wooed.

(In Eva Jaguar, the Shin Jaguar lookalike)

"CHANGE EVA GETTER 2!" the Jock yelled as he pushed forward on one of his control levers and Shinji's GET attached to the back of Kensuke's GET before Kensuke's GET attached to the back of Toji's Get.

The body was an exact replica of Shin Getter 2 except the head had an Evangelion face just without the long chin and the eyes had black dots in them.

"Alright let's show these stupid snowflakes what Eva Getter 2 is made of," Toji said "DRILL ARM!" he said as he made his robot charge at a MP EVA at high speed with his drill arm raised drilling through their S2 engine. "Now that's piercing the heavens," Toji said as everyone ground at the horrible pun. "What?" the jock asked.

Then a couple of MP EVA's decided to team up and was going in a straight line. To Toji charged at the MP EVA calling "Drill Arm," again drilling through it deep enough for it to come out the other side. "DRILL TEMPEST!" the Jock yelled as the drill spun inside The MP EVA tearing it apart while also sending a hurricane at the other MP EVA's mutilating them making their bodies crush there S2 engines.

"Hey Toji let me be the head I want to see what I got," Kensuke said as Toji decided to give Kensuke what he wanted.

"Sure go ahead," Toji said before he yelled "Open Get," and the three GETS went into a different formation with EVA Jaguar in the back, EVA Eagle in the middle, and EVA bear (the Shin Bear lookalike) in the front.

"CHANGE EVA GETTER 3!" the Otaku yelled before EVA getter 3 took the stage. Eva Getter 3 looked exactly like Shin Getter 3 except with an Evangelion head. "Alright time to show them something stronger then a military army," Kensuke said before he made EVA getter 3 charges at the MP EVA's and punch them.

Kensuke then made EVA getter 3 perform something similar to a Judo throw. "Daisetsuzan Oroshi!" the Otaku yelled while EVA getter 3 spun around a group of MP EVA's in the air deforming them and destroying their S2 engines. Kensuke saw more and decided to fire a little warning to get them to leave. "GETTER MISSILES!" the military Otaku yelled as two missiles from the shoulders hitting the MP EVA's cores destroying them.

But the MP EVA's kept coming so Kensuke in EVA Getter 3 decided to take a huge amount of them down at once. "MISSILE STORM," Kensuke yelled as he fired a lot of missiles from the back part of EVA getter 3's legs.

Then there was only 1 MP Eva left so Kensuke decided to give Shinji a turn. "It's all yours Shinji," Kensuke said before he split the three GETS apart and went to the back.

"CHANGE EVA GETTER 1," Shinji called and Gettergelion now EVA Getter 1 came into battle. The last MP EVA had it lance ready to destroy EVA getter Robo. But Shinji saw he didn't have anything to take on the MP EVA so he decided to take out a classic. "GETTER TOMAHAWK," the Getter Rays filled boy screamed as a twin blade battle axe came out of the Gold bump on the shoulder. Shinji made EVA Getter 1 spun it around before he made it stop with the battle axe pointed forward. Then he ran at the MP EVA attacking it while the blade of their weapons collided giving out sparks.

They battled for what seemed like hours but the victor was already decided as the Angel Empire feared the Getter Rays an Evangelion was no different.

The MP EVA decided to take the battle to the sky so Shinji decided to follow. "GETTER WINGS!" the pilot of EVA eagle yelled before EVA Getter 1's wings extended to chase after the last MP EVA. The two giants collided as they fought to decide the victor. When EVA Getter 1 knocked the MP EVA back it started spinning out of control giving Shinji an opening to finish it off.

"EVA GETTER BEAM," Shinji yelled as the abdomen area fired a beam of Getter Rays destroying the MP EVA saving NERV.

Shinji then put in a communication to the UN trying to convince them to do something. When Shinji finally got connection to them he spoke. "Look UN council I know you were told that NERV was trying to bring about a 3rd impact but that is only partially true. The one who is trying to bring about 3rd impact is Gendo Ikari," Shinji told them.

(Meanwhile at the UN center)

"And why should we believe you?" a random council man asked with a skeptical look on his face.

(Meanwhile with EVA Getter Robo)

"You don't know but please don't just go around killing people without checking your evidence and making sure that the people who gave it to you are telling the truth," Shinji said as Kensuke and Toji decided to butt in.

(In EVA Jaguar)

"Yeah we are willing to bet our lives and everything we own that the people who gave you that information are liars," Toji said in his usual tone of speaking.

(In EVA bear)

"Yeah I may not know much about NERV but I know that a lot of them are innocent and are just pawns on someone else's board," Kensuke said getting silence from the UN.

(At the UN building)

The UN head council man saw that the vote was unanimous so he made the call on his phone. "JSDF stop your attack and capture the high ranking NERV personnel without killing them," he ordered through the phone.

(Meanwhile in the operations center few miles from NERV)

"Yes sir," the commander said before he gave the order to the soldiers.

(Meanwhile with Asuka)

Asuka was cheering in the Entry Plug at the fact that they were going to live to see another day. "Yes the invincible Shinji does it again and this time bringing back from the dead Getter Robo," Asuka said with a smile on her face.

(Meanwhile with Rei)

Rei couldn't help but crack a small smile that they were going to live and hopefully stop the Angel Empire from destroying everything. And now they had an Ace up there sleeve in the form of Getter Robo.

(TBC)

ESKK: well what do you all think? It's awesome right? Well tell me what you think. R&R


End file.
